


失控

by rhonafu



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, big brother Tybalt & little brother Tybalt
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhonafu/pseuds/rhonafu
Summary: 提伯特发现了他哥哥的秘密





	失控

**Author's Note:**

> A！nico小表哥提伯特/ O！TR大表哥提博尔特（01和10形象的混合版）  
> 有毛球→提博尔特暗示
> 
> 私设omega发情期之前会先经历3-5天的易感期，期间没有发情，但会对alpha的信息素特别敏感，过于强烈的气息会诱导发情期提前  
> 私设在性别分化之前对a或者o的信息素都不会察觉
> 
> 对不起我终于控制不住自己了，发出想要日TR大表哥的声音，甚至丧心病狂想看小表哥+毛球/大表哥的3P【疯狂发出暗示
> 
> Pwp写手强行想要走剧情失败的产物，也没有捉虫，OOC预警

提伯特很早就知道他的哥哥--维罗纳城无人不知的勇猛战士，其实是个Omega。  
那时候他才刚刚分化成Alpha，控制不好自己的信息素，而刚从外游历归来的提博尔特习惯性的在他面前全然不设防。当天提伯特只是疑惑于为何提博尔特回屋子呆了很短一段时间就匆匆离去，直到过了几天提博尔特搬出了他们兄弟的房间，住进了隔壁单人间，他才意识到事情有些不对劲。他的哥哥有事情瞒着他，而且瞒的非常小心谨慎，这个认知让他有点难过。但除此之外生活一切照旧，似乎并没有什么不同，就连女仆定期送来房间的玫瑰花也如往常一样热烈。  
随着性别分化的逐渐稳定，感官也变得愈发敏锐，提伯特无意间发现提博尔特房间内的玫瑰气息带着一丝若有若无的苦味，和他房间的有些不同。出于谨慎他观察了送花的女仆，发现对方只是把买来的玫瑰随意分成两束送到房间，不过他倒是意外发现了这些花都是女仆按提博尔特的吩咐买的。  
再后来越来越多的细节连在了一起，比如提博尔特看似不定期实则很有规律的外出游历，比如他向来捂得严严实实的后颈，比如他掩在狂傲神情之下的柔和眉眼，比如他的唇，他的……该死，提伯特发现他又一次在那个充满玫瑰气息的梦境中醒来，他懊恼的锤了一下床，却又忍不住一边回忆梦中提博尔特泛红的眼角和压抑的轻喘，一边粗暴的抚慰自己。  
然而除了梦境以外他一无所有。  
提博尔特同他看起来还和以前一样亲密无间，但举止间明显有了克制，每临近易感期更是躲得远远地。提伯特能猜到他哥哥硬撑着隐瞒自己真实性别的原因，却不甘心这个隐瞒范围也包括自己。就因为他是个Alpha吗？他第一次如此痛恨这个身份，所有的委屈与不甘都像打在了棉花上，温柔的包裹住他的双手，呵护着他，却也不让他前进分毫。  
他甚至嫉妒茂丘西奥，为他的眼神，为他的肆无忌惮。他认得那双疯狂的绿眼睛盯着提博尔特时的神情，那是捕食者的眼神，潜藏着无尽欲望的暗火。而他却只能克制着一切见不得人的心思跟在提博尔特的身边，只有夜晚才是他的保护色。

意外总是突然而至。  
当易感期再次到来，提博尔特像往常一样服用了抑制剂之后却没能得到缓解，增大剂量也于事无补的第三天，他意识到了情况的严重性，于是趁着夜深人静，把自己裹得严严实实的去找神父商量办法。然而命运总是喜欢捉弄人，他以为几年前让他分化成omega已经是老天最残忍的玩笑了，现在他觉得在易感期碰上艾斯卡勒斯的疯子才是最要命的。天知道为什么这个时间点这么偏僻的小路上会碰到茂丘西奥！  
对方拎着个花里胡哨的酒瓶，走的歪歪斜斜，显然是有些醉了，同他本人一样张狂的信息素毫无收敛的弥漫开来，几乎是瞬间就锁住了提博尔特的去路，而罪魁祸首还全然不知，在认出他之后如往常一样大笑着凑过来。  
"啊~猫王子，你可真是只猫，这个时间点还在外边晃，你家的猫崽子怕不是要喵喵叫着找妈妈了~喵呜，猫妈妈要抛下我了喵呜喵呜~"  
那疯子越凑越近，提博尔特感觉自己全身的毛孔都张开了，茂丘西奥极具侵略性的信息素随着微凉的夜风一起倒灌进来，让他控制不住的开始发颤，他狠狠的把指甲掐进掌心，才让自己勉强保持住站立的姿势。  
而另一边，一直暗中观察哥哥的提伯特发现近两天他不大对劲，怀疑是易感期碰上了些麻烦，所以当半夜听到提博尔特出门的动静时，提伯特立刻起身跟了上去。抑住信息素外加足够远的距离，使得焦虑的提博尔特完全没有察觉。  
当提博尔特走上那条鲜为人知的小巷时，提伯特终于确定他是要去找神父。那条废弃的小巷是很久之前他们兄弟俩发现的，四周光秃秃的毫无遮盖，为了不被发现也只能先在转角的阴影里等提博尔特走完这条路再跟上去。

提伯特所有的理智在听到茂丘西奥的笑声时戛然而止。  
当他冲出阴影时看到的就是提博尔特被茂丘西奥推了一把，踉跄的撞到了墙上。那疯子少见的露出了惊讶的表情，下意识的上前伸出手像是要扶他一样，被迅速赶到的提伯特撞到一旁。  
提伯特上前一步扶住了提博尔特，感受到对方抑制不住的颤抖不由得怒火中烧，下意识的释放出信息素来阻隔茂丘西奥的信息素带来的影响，一边强硬的揽住提博尔特大步离开。  
刚刚茂丘西奥信息素的刺激已经让提博尔特有些发虚，提伯特的信息素简直是最后一根稻草，离开小巷没一会儿，提博尔特身上散发出的苦玫瑰味就已经遮掩不住。他颤着声，用最后一丝力气跟提伯特说，"别，别回去，去……酒馆。"

*** ***

等提伯特再回过神来，看到的就是他的哥哥躺在他身下的景象。金红的外袍敞开，身上只余一个十字架吊坠，正随着不稳的气息上下起伏。苦玫瑰的气味以前所未有的浓度弥漫在空气中，一时间让他分辨不出这是梦境还是现实。  
他依稀想起来他半跪在床边拽着提博尔特的手说"请让我帮您"，对方露出了一个半是宠溺半是无奈的微笑，那之后提博尔特又说了什么或者做了什么他就没了印象，脑子里除了那个笑容以外只剩下蒸腾的白雾。真是的，明明提博尔特才是真正进入发情期的人，怎么感觉他却是更不清醒的那个。他把头埋在提博尔特的颈间深吸了一口气，模糊的想起之前听人闲聊说玫瑰也可以用来酿酒，那大概就是这个样子吧，他无意识的用鼻尖蹭了蹭那块腺体，换来身下人一声惊喘。  
他轻轻的抚上提博尔特的脸颊，把被汗水浸湿的发丝拨到一旁，近乎虔诚的吻上了那两片薄唇。他没什么经验，像只小猫一样毫无章法的舔弄，直到身下的人泻出一些发笑的气音，随后他感到一只手揽住了他的后脑，引导他唇舌相缠。  
原本就不稳的气息立刻变得更加紊乱。许是用抑制剂太久的原因，这次的情热格外猛烈，提博尔特感觉体内源源不断的热气快要把他烧成一具空壳。他脑子迷迷糊糊，身体浮浮沉沉，只是凭着本能蹭上前去，无声的催促着对方，而提伯特还专心致志的趴在胸口舔弄那两个可怜的肉粒，刺激的他连脚趾都蜷缩了起来，浑身不住的颤抖。  
虽然下身早就胀痛的不行，但毕竟是渴求了太久的场景，提伯特恨不得把对方胸口的每一次起伏、每一滴汗水都深深印在脑子里。他一路吻下来，用舌头在敏感的下腹打圈，然后用牙齿轻轻咬开了拉链，把对方释放了出来。小孔已经涌出了一些液体，他鬼使神差的就含了上去，用舌尖去顶弄那个小孔，当无意中用犬齿碰到缝隙时，提博尔特剧烈颤抖着射了出来。  
提伯特猝不及防的呛了一下，脸上也溅上了不少白浊，然而当他看到提博尔特明明眼神一时还难以聚焦，眼角也红红的像要哭出来一样，却下意识的要撑起上身关心他怎么样时，他坏心的把他压回被褥之间，叼着他的耳坠在耳边吹气，"哥哥……帮我舔掉好不好…… "  
其实这只是他一时兴起想要逗弄对方，然而当他的哥哥真的下意识凑过来伸出舌尖时，他感觉全身的血液都涌上了下身，不由得低吼了一声，迅速起身把身上所有剩余的障碍物都剥掉，胡乱抹了把脸又狠狠的亲吻了上去。他把两人的性器贴在一起撸动了几下，就把注意力转向了下边那张小嘴。汹涌而至的情潮加上刚刚泻过一次，提博尔特流出的液体浸湿了一小片床单。提伯特突然懊恼了一下自己竟然没注意到哥哥的焦灼，他小心翼翼的伸进去一根手指，肠壁立刻紧紧的贴了上来，一股热液在指尖冲刷而过，提博尔特控制不住的发出了一声甜腻的呻吟，眼看提伯特还要缓慢的一点点扩张，他咬牙握住了对方的手。  
"进、进来……不用再扩……"  
提伯特觉得整个世界都在眼前炸开了，他握住对方的腰，猛地冲了进去，那一瞬间的紧致和湿热令两个人呼吸一滞，直到提博尔特示意他没关系，他才终于动了起来，起先因有所顾虑而比较缓慢，后来就逐渐找到了两人合适的频率。他喜欢看每次他完全退出再猛地冲进去时提博尔特的神情，那种沉醉又脆弱、快乐又隐忍的表情。他捧住他的脸，在他的眉眼上落下一串一串的吻，舔掉他的泪水，吞掉他的呻吟，却怎么吻都吻不够。  
体内的摩擦突然蹭过一点，引来内壁强烈的收缩和一声哭腔，提伯特知道他找到了，此后便反反复复的在这点上碾过去，一边不忘腾出手来抚慰小提博尔特。Omega的身体彻底被操开了，软的像一滩水，任由提伯特把他的腿抬到肩头。身形的差异使得提博尔特的腰臀都悬空了起来，他忽然感到了难为情，撇过脸去，就差把枕头蒙在脸上了。提伯特被这个小动作萌的心都要化了，因为年龄和身份的问题，即使在私下里他也已经很久很久没看到提博尔特露出孩子气的一面了，没想到却能在这时候看到。不管是什么样的提博尔特，阴郁的、暴躁的、温柔的、还是这样可爱的，他都喜欢，喜欢的不得了。这是他的哥哥，他的提博尔特，他的最爱，他的世界，是他的。  
"哥哥，哥哥，你看着我嘛……"他蹭过去就像在撒娇一样，身下的动作却完全没停，提博尔特被顶的一颤一颤的，只觉得又气又好笑，却又拿他没办法。他一直都拿他没办法，从提伯特分化成Alpha的那天起，他就知道他再也没有办法了。哪怕是非易感期，提伯特散发出来的信息素都能让他立刻软下身子，好在他后来学会了控制自己的信息素，不然可不是分房睡这么简单了。他不敢让提伯特知道他对他除了兄弟之情以外还有另外一份感情，他有意的克制自己，躲开他，怕他发现，但当他在小巷子里被刺激到发情时想着的也还是他。  
这时他突然感到那性器顶到了一个前所未有的深度，提伯特也感觉到了，他先是凭着本能加快了冲撞的速度，然后又突然反应过来，一双蓝眼睛有些委屈的看着提博尔特，频率也不由得缓了下来。提博尔特觉得连心尖儿都发颤了起来，他吻了吻那颤动的金色睫毛。  
"做你想做的。"

**Author's Note:**

> 进了维罗纳，有哪天不肾虚吗？没有【。


End file.
